Raura or Raia?
by R5RausllyWriter
Summary: Summary: Ross and Laura's relationship is stronger than ever and she is like part of the Lynch family already, but what happens Maia Is back and trying to take Ross back? will love conquer all or will it be the end of Raura!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ross and Laura's relationship is stronger than ever and she is like part of the Lynch family already, but what happens Maia Is back and trying to take Ross back? will love conquer all or will it be the end of Raura?!**

**A/N: Maia Mitchell won't be in this chapter though!(: its leading up to it! REVIEW! Please! And leave suggestions on to what should happen.**

**Laura's POV:**  
It's Friday and the cast got a three day vacation and I'm so glad I get to sleep in I'm usually up at 4:30 and driving to set (well get a ride, Ross picks me up and we go to the set to together) yes me and Ross are dating we kept it a secret for so long but Rydel accidentally spilled the beans when she was doing a U-Stream. But I'm kinda glad it's not a secret anymore. At the end of every taping we have a Meet&Greet and the fans would always say I always knew you guys were going to date.

I was awoken in the morning by my cellphone going off to the tune Crazy 4 U, I have to admit it was a catchy song so I had to set it as my ringtone.

'So much for sleeping in!' I thought to myself and picked up my flip phone (hey don't judge my phone works wonders) without even looking at the caller ID I answered it.

"Hello!" I said groggily .

"Wakey wakey Laura!" I knew that voice all to familiar.

"I'm up.. I'm up..geez Ross do you seriously have to wake me at..." I looked at the clock.

"At..6:30 in the morning" I replied with a yawn.

"We'll I was calling you to see if you want to come over? Rydel and everyone else wants to see you!" He replied through the phone.

"Umm..yeah! I'll be their at 7:30" I answered and with that we said our goodbyes and sighs before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, I took a shower changed into some black skinnies and put on my Cool grey loose fitted long sleeve blouse and my grey Ugg boots,I curled hair applied very little makeup and grabbed my purse and keys and walked downstairs. To only see my sister at the kitchen table eating,alone since my parents are always busy and never home.

"Hey Vanessa,I'm going to the Lynch's house" I said grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. And began to peel it.

"Okay, I'll be sure to let mom know, tell the Lynchs I say hi especially Riker" she smiles at me and back down tapping away on her iPhone.

I rolled my eyes "can you give me a lift?" I asked handing her the keys.

"Yeah sure" she put her iPhone into her pocket of her black long sleeved cardigan and we walked out to the car an I sat in the passengers and her in the drivers side, we made small talk and listened to the radio, before I knew it we were already here.

"Thanks Nessie!" I hugged her and grabbed my purse and walked out.

I watched her drive off and I made my way to the door and before I can knock the door swung open revealing Rydel who practically jumped on me pulling me to death grip hug.

"Well hi to you too!" I smiled and hugged her as tight as possible.

We both released for oxygen.

"Oh my god Laura I've missed you! I haven't seen you in forever!" She excitedly said.

"I know has it been that lo-" I was cut off by the sound of two boys approaching us imitating Rydel and I's voice

Uh oh I know who it is Riker and Rocky. I turned and my guesses were correct.

"Riker! Rocky!" Jumps into their arms and hugs them tightly.

"This feels like a family reunion! " I added and released from the hug.

Riker,Rocky,Rydel and I laughed and nodded.

"Where's Ry.? And Ross?" I asked curiously.

"They went to the store to buy some house needed stuff," Rocky said.

"Oh okay, where's Stormie?" I asked.

"In the kitchen dear." I heard from the kitchen.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen and hugged Stormie.

"Hey Stormie, long time no see. Where's Mark?."I said as I took a seat on the stool. As Riker, Rydel, and Rocky did the same.

"He's working." She replied

"You guys don't come to the A&A set anymore." I said in a sad voice.

"I know we should really go more often..We've been busy lately." Stormie answered, looking up from a magazine.

Ryland and Ross walked into the kitchen and placed the items onto the table.

"Hey Laura!" Ryland said walking over to me and giving me a quick hug.

"hey Ry." I added as we released from the hug.

"Hey Ross !" I said as he walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips but pulled apart when Stormie and Rydel said "aww" and the the boys said "eww" at the same time.

I laughed and blushed and Ross just smiled.

Ross jumped and settled himself on the counter next me and Ryland leaned against the counter on his elbows.

"What is today's agenda?" I asked turning my stool at an angle to face everyone.

"How about we play... Football!?" The boys suggested and me and Rydel noded.

"Oh yeaah..wait.. I don't have clothes to change in." I remembered.

"Oh I can lend you some of my clothes come on." Rydel grabbed my hand and took me into her room, here she handed me some dark grey sweats and black t-shirt with the R5 logo on it in pink.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes she has given me and pulls my hair up into a messy ponytail and walked into Rydel's room.

We walked downstairs, ready to get our game on and crush those boys.

"We are ready boys.." Me and Rydel said almost at the same time.

They walked outside and we played football for hours the teams were : Ross,Ryland , and Rocky  
And the other team was Me, Riker and Rydel!

Rydel score the winning touchdown and us girls plus Riker won!

We did our victory dance and hugged eachother

"In yo Faces!" Me and Rydel said at the same time and we giggled.

"sore losers!" Me and Rydel put an "L" to our foreheads and stuck our tongue out.

Stormie walked out to the back where we were at.

"Kids lunch is ready!" She called out before turning around heading back into the house.

We all walked in, washed our hands and began to eat the sandwiches and chips that were on all of our plates.

After we finished eating we all took a shower, I put on the same clothes as before and headed down stairs and throws my wet hair in a pony tail and walks to where everyone is in the family room, I sat next to Ross and Rydel.

"Now that Laura's here what are we doing next?" Ross said taking my hand into his intertwining our fingers,I looked down at our hands and smiled.

"How about we ..hmm..it's already 5:45..how about we go see... breaking Dawn part 2? Or Mama? Or Warm Bodies? Haunted House?21 Jump Street" Rydel said.

(I know 21 Jumpstreet came out already but in here it hasn't its still in. Theaters)

I started jumping up and down like a little girl "Breaking Dawn, Breaking Dawn!" I replied.

"NO!" All the boys said at the same time.

It's like we can read eachother minds because this is like the fourth time we all said something at the same time as someone else.

"Awwh pwetty plwease Rwossy!" I said in my best baby voice.

"Don't cave Ross, Don't." Ryland said.

Ross was about to cave when Rocky covered Ross' mouth .

"Fine ! I'm mad at you Ross!" I crossed my arms and turned the opposite way smiling.

Ross kept trying to give me a hug but I would playfully push him away and then I just let him.

"Hey why don't we go see 21 Jumpstreet?" Riker suggested.

"Yeah!"we all said in a unison

"So what time does the movie start ?" Rocky asked.

"It starts in 20 mins. So we better go." Ryland said.

"Riker your driving " Ross added.

"Alright" Riker took the keys from Ryland.

"Mom we are going to the movies!" Rydel exclaimed.

"Okay, kids have fun!" Stormie responded from the kitchen.

My hair finally dried and I put it into a side braid and walked out to the Lynch van.

The order went: driver seat: Riker  
front row: Ryland and Rocky  
Back row: Ross, me , and Rydel

Since nothing good was ever on the radio we turned on Radio Disney and R5's song 'Say You'll Stay'(I don't know if they really play it on there but in this story they do)

"Oh my god you guys have to sing this for me please!" I fangirled

They all nodded and began singing.

Riker: It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?

Ross: Say you'll stay (R5: hey-ey)  
Heyy (R5:Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (R5: Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(R5: No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

Riker: Ramona's hair, (R5: Ramona's Hair)  
She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (Rocky: Yep, So Cute Man)  
Her lips so sweet (R5: Her lips so sweet)  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

Ross: Say you'll stay (R5: hey-ey)  
Heyy (R5:Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (R5: Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(R5: No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

(R5: And who-oo)  
Ross: knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
(R5: And your love)  
Flows through any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Everytime I need you.

Ross: Say you'll stay (R5: hey-ey)  
Hey (R5:Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (R5: Sta-ay)

No More running around

Say you'll stay (R5: hey-ey)  
Hey (R5:Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (R5: Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(R5: No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

I began to fangirl. " oh my gosh that was so awesome!" I exclaimed.

We arrived at the movies and Riker parked the car and everyone one by one got off the car.

"We made it with 10 mins to spare" Rydel added putting her iPhone away back into her jean vest.

I walked over to Ross and took his hand and intertwined our fingers we walked to the ticket booth. And looked at the light up sign with the movie times.

"6 tickets to 21 Jump Street please" Ryland order the tickets.

"Guys Look It's Laura Marano and Ross Lynch and its..R5!" I heard one say.

I turned around to the voice and it came from a group of teenagers who look 14 or 15 years old, who already made their way over to us.

"Oh my god! Big fans I can't believe you guys are here" they yelled and some screeched with my hand that was in Ross's I lifted that hand and put it to my a sign of "ouch"

"Aww thank you! You guys are awesome!" I replied

"Can we have your autographs and a picture!? Please?" A tall brunette she was a little taller than me.

"Sure." I added and looked at Ross who noded with a smile.

The blonde asked her mom to take the picture of me and R5 with the fans.

We all bunched up close and smile into the camera

When we finished we signed what they wanted us to sign .

"Thank you so much!" The blonde one said.

"We better be going the movie is going to start soon." Ross said and we all gave the girls a hug.

Ross takes my hand once again and we leave the fans walking into the movie theatre .

"Boys you find seats and us gals will buy snacks!" Rydel linked her arm with my free hand and we walked to the snack bar and bought three large popcorn , 6 icees and different kinds of candies and we fast walked into the direction of the movie and we spotted the boys all the way at the top.

The order was : Ryland,Rocky Riker,Rydel, me and Ross.

We sat down and I put my frets on the seat infront of me since no one was sitting there and I began to eat some popcorn.

The movie was so funny, I laughed mostly through the whole movie and I was always munching on the snacks or popcorn.

After the credits were over we stood up and walke out the theaters.

"This movie was hilarious!" I said as Ross slung his arm over my shoulder and mines went to his waist as we continued to walk.

" my favorite part was when they were on their bikes chasing those guys around and he didn't say the Miranda Rights correctly." Ryland added.

"That was funny ..mines was when Ice Cube said: your some Miley Cyrus , Justin Bieber looking mother fucker" Riker added

"Mines was when eat that drug and they are going through those phases!" Rocky added.

"Haha that was funny! Mines was when they were running and Jonah Hill was like: I can't run faster I'm wearing Tights and Channing Tatum said: I'm wearing skinny jeans its the same fucken thing!" Ross said.

"Haha that was funny my favorite part was at the end where Ice Cube is like you Sons of B's are going college and they scream No!" I added.

"That was funny, my favorite part was at the party " Rydel finally added.

We all shared a laugh and walked out to the van and sat back down in order how we were before.

"where are we eating?" Riker asked.

"How about we go to Chik-Fil-A ?"Rocky suggested.

After we finished eating we headed back to the Lynch house .

"Mom we are home!" Riker yelled.

"Okay kids I'm heading up to bed " she smiled and walked up the stair into her bedroom.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting on the couch and everyone did the same.

Ryland took out his phone and checked the time.

"It's 9:10" he said putting his iPhone back into his back pocket.

"It's getting late.. I better be going home." I began to stand.

"No you can't leave Laura" Ross said pulling back down onto his lap.

"Yeah you can't leave Laur." Riker added.

"Yeah it's so much fun when your here" Rocky added.

"Yeah! Please!" Ryland said.

"Why don't you sleep over?!" Rydel exclaimed.

"I don't know I'll have to ask my dad.." I said taking out my flip phone.

"Laura you should really get a new phone!" Ross teased.

His siblings all nodded in agreement.

"Hey don't judge I love this phone it works wonders!" I smiled and texted my dad.

A few second later, he replied:  
Okay sweetie but sleep in Rydel's room!

"My dad said yeah but I have to sleep in Rydel's room.." I said out loud a put my phone away.

Ross leaned down to my ear and whispers "we all know thats not going to happen"

"I have an idea how about we watch Netflix but lets all sleep in the living room ?" Rocky suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" I agreed along with everyone else.

"Okay then Laura and Ross you get blankets to make the beds and Rocky and Ryland you make the snacks and me and Rydel will move the living room couch out of the way so we can have room to make the beds." Riker said and we all nodded doing our part.

Ross and I walked upstairs into his room.

"Do you need pjs or are you going to stay like that to sleep?" Ross asked grabbing blankets.

"Yeah I need pjs.." I said helping him with some blankets putting them on the bed.

He dropped the blankets and walked to his drawer and pulled out some of his dark grey sweats and a white v-neck.

"Thanks!" I thanked him leaning up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

He nods and smiles an walked downstairs with blankets in hand.  
I walked over to the bathroom and quickly changed an got the rest of the blankets and help ross set them on the ground to make the beds. And we went to grab extra ones in case it got cold.

Rydel and Riker began to set up the ps3 (I don't know if they own one) and put Netflix on.

Ryland and Rocky were making popcorn and making candy bowls which consist of gummy worms,gummybears,(other chewy candy) also chocolate and they grabbed sodas for everyone and set it on the table.

Everyone else went to go get changed and I sat on the couch as a few seconds later everyone came down already in their pjs.

Ryland grabbed the Ps3 remote and sorted through the movies.

"So what movie are we watching?" Rocky Asked.

"How about we watch a scary one"Riker said

The rest of the guys said 'Yes!' At the same time me and Rydel "Noo!"

We caved "fine.." I said and Rydel nodded slowly slightly agreeing.

We put on Stephen King's It. That movie scares me that clown is my worst nightmare.

I had my head buried into Ross' chest for half of the movie or me and Rydel would hug eachother .and hide and try not to look at the screen.

"You girls are such scaredy cats! This movie isn't scary! " Riker said eating a mouthful of popcorn.

We got to the part when the girl was in the bathroom and blood appeared and I screamed.

When the movie finally ended I put the cover over my head.

"We are never watching that movie again!" I cried out crossing my arms.

"Aww come on Laura it was just a movie..." Ryland comfort me.

"Yeah babe..take the covers off" he tugged it but I caved and let it fall.

"Let's watch the Walking Dead!" Ross suggested and I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Seriously! I don't like It and your saying Walking Dead?" I said.

"Aww don't be a chicken Laura.." Rocky teased.

"I'm not play the episode." I tried not to sound scared.

Half way through the episode everyone and myself fell asleep, at least I finally get to sleep since yesterday I couldn't sleep.

Riker's POV:  
I woke up the next morning and saw that everyone was asleep.. A thought occurred to me and I put my evil smile on..

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! How was this? Should I continue? This my first Raura story! By the way I don't own anything or I don't know it anything I used was real, I don't know if they seen IT or Walking Dead! REVIEW PLEASE!? More reviews I get the longer the chapter.. This was along chapter it was mostly in Laura's POV but I'm going to try and changing povs once in a while.**

**What do you think Riker is going to do? Hmm...**

**Also, if you have an ideas or request review or inbox me! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yay! Thanks for reviewing! I found a way to update through my iPod so yay!**

**Previously:  
I woke up the next morning and saw that everyone was asleep.. A thought occurred to me and I put my evil smile on..**

**Riker's POV:**  
My parents left to go do some things and won't be back till later.

I got up and thought of a way to wake everyone else up and I know how to wake Laura up.

I saw that Laura was cuddling with Ross as they both slept peaceful.

I leaned down to Laura's ear.

"You wanna Balloon?" I imitated my best impression of It and seconds later she just stirred and nuzzle closer to Ross

'Hmm I guess not..' I thought

I grabbed a washable marker and drew on Ross and Laura,Ryland's face, I grabbed whip cream and put it on Rocky's hand and tickled his nose and he smeared it all over his face..

For Rydel I just wet the blanket with water so it looked like she peed

I got an idea to wake them all up. I went to the stereo and plugged in my iPhone and turned the knob to raise the volume, I put it half way to full blast and hit play and the song; Love me our version on and I saw everyone jump awake they looked as if they had a heart attack .

I lowered the volume and laughed so hard.

"That was so not funny!" Ryland said, looking at everyone and laughed.

"Yeah thanks for restarting my heart!" Laura said tying her up into a ponytail, her lips made a shape of an 'O' as she saw everyone with marker and Rocky with whip cream on his face.

"Umm..Rydel did you wet the bed?" I asked trying to hold back laughter  
"No why do as-" Rydel looked down

"no I didn't! you wet the blanket with water Riker!" She added taking the blanket off.

"Not cool bro!" Rocky added and went to the bathroom to wash the whip cream off his face.

I continued to laugh.

"Seriously bro why did you write on us.?" Ross asked going to the kitchen to wash the marker off with water.

"You couldn't have just waited for us to wake up? And did something else if you were bored instead of doing this to us?" Laura asks taking a wet cloth, rubbing the marker off.

"Well you guys had to wake up somehow..now that your awake lets get a move on we got to clean and let's go out."

Everyone got up and began to fold the blankets and I put Love Me back on and everyone sang along with it.

Within a hour or two the house was clean and we all took a break and sat around the couch.

"What are we doing today?" Ryland asked.

"Well.. We should all go out for dinner and then we should go to Knott's Berry Farm?" Rocky suggested.

**Laura's POV: **  
"You guys we should invite everyone Raini, Calum, Vanessa, Ratliff?" I added

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Okay ill as Vanessa and Raini , Ross you ask Calum, and one of you ask Ratliff." I said grabbing my phone and calling Vanessa first.

"Hey Nes."

"Hey Laura"

"Are you busy today with any SAB stuff?"

"Actually we finished filming so I'm free why?"

"Do you want to go to Knotts?"

"I don't kno-"

"Riker will be there.."

"Count me in!"

"Great! Come to the Lynch's house in an hour? "

"Alright bye"

"Bye" I hung up.

"Vanessa said yea" I yelled downstairs.

I was currently in Ross's Room. It more quieter up here.

I went back onto my contacts and looked for Raini's number.

I pushed call and waited for her answer. She answers on the fourth ring

"Raini!"

"Laura!"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I'm bored actually and you?"

"Laying on Ross' bed and talking to you.."

"Oh say hi to the Lynch's for me"

"Sure do! I have a question?!"

"Shoot"

"Well we are all going to Knotts Berry Farm today, do you wanna come!?"

"SURE! Who else is coming?"

"Well the Lynchs' me, Vanessa, Also I th-"

"Laura! Calum and Ratliff are coming!" I heard Ross from downstairs.

"Okay! " I yelled back downstairs.

"Calum and Ratliff to!"

"Okay sure ill go. Are we meeting somewhere?"

"Yeah at the Lynch's House"

"Okay ill see you guys in an 30 mins."

"Alright by Raini!"

"Bye Laur.!"

I hung up my phone and went downstairs.

"Raini and Vanessa are coming to!" I replied walking downstairs sitting on the arm of the chair that Ross is sitting on.

"Okay so ..what time do they open?" Riker asked.

"At 10 and we should all start getting ready" Ryland said.

"What are you wearing?" Rydel asked.

"I'll just have Vanessa bring me clothes!?" I said taking out my phone again texting her to bring me clothes.

Rydel let me borrow her curling iron and I curled my hair, and 30 mins everyone arrived and I changed into the clothes Vanessa brought me and we all headed out for the Lynch Van.

The order went: Rocky and Ryland (driver and passenger) Ratliff, Riker, and Vanessa. (Back seat) Ross, me, Raini, and Calum(other back seat)

"Babe can I use your iPhone to check my twitter?" I looked up at Ross.

He noded and took out his phone and handed it to me.  
I logged into my account.

I updated my Twitter statues:  
Heading to Knotts Berry Farm with the Loved Ones! rossr5 CalumWorthy Raini_Rodriguez rikerr5 rylandr5 rydelr5 ratliffr5

I answered a few twits from the fans.  
Ross fell asleep and I had an idea. I went to his camera and me and Raini bunched together to take a picture of Ross sleeping.

I uploaded it with the captions 'aww rossr5 partied to hard yesterday! #sleepingRoss with Raini_Rodriguez'

We finally arrived.

"We are here!" I said excitedly shaking Ross awake.

"Here's you phone" I handed his phone back and tried not to smile.

We walked into the ticket booth and purchased our tickets and entered the Amusement Park bunching closer to take a picture from the camera workers and handed us a card with our paper.

"Oo! Lets to to the gift shop!" Raini suggested.

We walked to the gift shops Ross and I bought a pair of matching sun glasses, his were red mines were yellow.

I also bought sunblock because we are so going to get burned with this weather.

We've got spotted a few times we did take pictures with our fans and signed stuff.

"Ooo you guys we should post a picture on twitter" Calum said.

The others wanted to go on the Supreme Scream.  
We went onto the Mexican Hat dance Tea Cups.

Raini took her iPhone out and we all got close together and took a picture and we all were satisfied she posts It on twitter.

"What are you writing?" Calum asked as the tea cups began to spin.

"I wrote, nothing like spending time with these crazies! Just kidding Love you guys! CalumWorthy yaylauramarano rossr5" Raini read putting her iPhone away.

After the ride we went on a few more and Calum, Ross , Raini, and I sat around the table benches

Everyone tapped away on their iPhones except for Ross and I.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Aww! I got it!" Raini exclaimed turning her iPhone and showed the picture she just took of Ross kissing my cheek.

"I am totally posting this one!" Raini squealed and posted the picture.

"Aww Look at the Love Birds! yaylauramarano rossrs" Calum read out aloud.

I blushed.

"I'm getting kind of hungry how about you guys?" Ross asked.

We all nodded.

"Okay me and Calum will get the food and you ladies stay here." Ross added as Calum and Ross walk off the the food place.

**Ross' POV:**  
As Calum and I walked out to the food place we made small chat.

"Ross?" I heard and turned my head and I couldn't believe it...

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Chapter 2 is up! Ahh Cliffy ! Who do you think it is! I bet you guys already know! Thanks for the reviews ! Chapter two for my other story will probably be up today but since I 'copied someone's story' I'm trying to fix it so anyways please Review! Sorry for any misunderstandings!**

**I know the pranks weren't as interesting but I didn't have any ideas! How was this chapter? Any suggestions?ideas!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I didn't get very many reviews? Was it that bad? I'll make it better I promise.. Anyways REVIEW!**

**Ross' POV:**  
Calum and I walked over to the closest food place and we began to look at the menu.

"Ross?" I heard and I turned I couldn't believe my eyes

"Maia?"

"Yeah! How have you been?"

"I've been good and..yourself?"

"I'm great.. Wow I haven't seen you like in forever.."

"It's only been two months."

"It's been two months, 6 hours and 45 seconds." She walked closer and I walked back a bit.

"..uhh.. Yeeaaah anyways what brings you here?" I asked and watch Calum move somewhere else leaving us two alone.

"Umm..taking my niece and nephew and you?"

"Uh.. I'm here with my brothers, sister, Calum, Raini, and Laura.."

"Oh really where are they at? I would love to say him."

"That's a terrible ide-I mean they are busy right now they are signing a lot of autographs and taking pictures with fans so they are extremely busy.." I said nervously.

"Oh alright..how about I hang out with you then? You have something in your hair.." She leaned up and took an imaginary trash from my hair an pretended to drop it.

"Uh thanks but me and Calum and the boys are actually hanging out and you'll be the only girl there so.."  
I lied.

"I don't mind.."

'Gosh this girl can't take a hint' I thought.

"Greeaaat"I said sarcastically frowning and walking over where Calum was.

"Hey I already ordered Yours,mines,Raini, and Laura's food" Calum said as we waited for them to call his number.

"Thanks Bro!" I smiled patting his back.

I heard Maia cough.

"Oh Calum, you remember Maia" I gave him a 'she couldn't take a hint' look

"Hi Maia..."

"Hi Calum"

The food was ready. And I helped Calum out.

We walked to where Raini and Laura were at they were still talking among themselves.

'This isn't going to go well' I thought

Laura knows about when me an Maia dated for a few weeks but I broke up with her because I was always in love with Laura, she understood me more than anyone else has.

We approached their table.

**Laura's POV:**  
Raini and I got so bored of waiting so we took random pictures and posted them on twitter since they take long.

I was still on Ross' phone and I just took a picture of me and Raini with our tongues out and our sunglasses with the captions; Hacked by your lovely girlfriend yaylauramarano and your best friend Raini_Rodriguez .

"Umm Laura..is that Maia with the guys.." Raini said shaking my arm to get my Attention.

I looked up from Ross' phone and clicked the sleep button to turn off the screen and looked up at the direction pointed at.

"Yup..what is she doing here " I tried not to sound upset.

"We are back guys " Calum said placing the plates on the table.

"Hey Laura, hey Raini" Maia said trying not to sound rude but me and Raini heard it.

"Hi" I said not looking up at you and continued on Ross' phone.

"Hey isn't that Ross' phone?" Maia asked.

Ross sat next to me but Maia sat between us.

"Uhh..yeaahh I'm using it " I turned the phone so she can't see the screen, and wrote in his notes

Seriously, Ross?! Me and Raini are going to look for Rydel have fun!

"Hey Ross you got a text" I said handing him his phone giving him a 'its about Maia so don't let her see look'

"Actually I'm not really hungry..so Raini you coming?" I began to stand. But Ross pulled me back down.

"No Stay" he turned his phone off putting it in his jacket.

"Ross, I promised Rydel me and Raini were going to go on a ride with them.." I said lying but he knew I was.

I quickly stood and linked my arm with Raini's And walked off.

We found the others in line for the Rip-Tide.

"Hey guys" I release Raini's hand.

"Where's Ross?" Rydel asked.

"With his girlfriend and Calum.." I said sarcastically

"I thought you were his girlfriend.?" Riker asked.

"I am..he's with his Ex-Girlfriend you remember Maia? She's back..."I looked down.

"Aww I'm sorry Laura.." Rocky said.

"It's okay guys lets just enjoy the time." I said as we finally aborted the ride.

When the ride finally finished I saw that I had a bunch of missed calls from Ross, I called him back.

"Laura! Where are you?" He breathed heavily as if he has been running.

"I'm at Riptide" I said and I can hear Calum in the background.

"Okay ill see you guys in a few." A few seconds later Ross and Calum came by out of breath.

"Wow dude why are you breathing so hard as if you were running?" Ratliff asked.

"B-because..W-we were r-running away f-from M-Maia." Ross says out of breath and Calum nodded.

"You could of just said you can't hang out with her..?" Riker suggested.

I handed Ross my water bottle and Calum a new one.

"She wouldn't take a hint!" Ross said, chugging the water.

"Does she even know about you guys?" Rydel asked .

"Well we are In a magazine that it was confirmed but I don't know.."I said shrugging .

"Hey guys? Where'd you go?" We heard and we all turned to face Maia.

"Umm-I came looking for Laura and Raini and Rydel..." Ross said standing next to me.

" oh okay hey guys mind if I hang out to?" Maia asked moving towards Ross.

"Well all the rides are partners and you don't have one.." Ryland said leaning against the rails.

"Oh..Ross can be my partner!" She gripped his arm tightly and began to walk away.

"Actually he's Laura's Partner.." Rydel reached over and grabbed his free arm and pulled back.

"Okay well I'll see you guys later.." Maia began to walk away and we all watched and when she was out of sight we all turned to Ross.

"Okay Shor explain" Rocky said and everyone crossed their arms and waited.

"Well okay when me and Calum went to go get food while the girls saved the table..we ran into Maia..she insisted of hanging out with us but she didn't take a hint so when we went with the girls I sat next to Laura but she sat in between...after she and Raini left.. She kept scooting closer and she was being weird and me and Calum said we'd go to the bathroom and we ran off and now we are here.." Ross said as we walked to a free table and sat around.

"Okay well now that she's gone lets go have fun.." I said grabbing Ross' hand and walked.

"You guys coming?" I added beginning to walk as me and Ross Swinged out hands.

The rest of the day went by fine we took a lot of pictures posted them on twitter so the fans can see how fun we are having. They were a lot of goofy pictures and some of me and Ross, either when we were holding hands, he wrapped his arms from behind and we walked or he would kiss me.

Ross and I went our own way and I went to the restroom I couldn't believe my eyes...

**A/N okay this chapter sucked but it will get better just keep reading . REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ahh thank you guys so much for reviewing! You guys are amaziing! Love you All! If you have any suggestions or anything you want to see either PM or Review! Don't FORGET to REVIEW!**

**Laura's POV:**  
I went to the bathroom and I walked out and I couldn't believe my eyes..Maia and Ross were kissing.. I felt my heart stop I quickly walked in the other directions breaking down onto my knees in a corner where no one is and began to cry.

"Laura?" I heard and I turned around to see Rydel, Raini and Vanessa.

I quickly wiped my tears and slid my sunglasses down to hide my eyes and try to hold back the tears.

"Hey guys..." I said standing up, turning to face them.

The looked at me concerned "are you okay?" Vanessa asked looking at me.

"Ye-yeah fi-no I'm not" I broke down crying again.

"What happened?" Rydel said hugging me as I cried.

"Uh it's nothing really.." I lied as I cried.

"We all know your not okay and that your lying Marano" Raini said.

"Okay..I am..." I looked down.

"What did Ross do?" She added.

"Did you guys break up?" Vanessa asked.

I shook my head no.

"Then what?" She asked.

" I..saw Ross and Maia K-kissing.." Strands of tears began to leave my eyes again.

"What!" They both exclaimed.

"It's probably her that kissed him?" Vanessa questioned

"So but he let himself " I cried .

"Look Laura let's go find the boys I'm so sorry" Rydel said putting her arm around me and I kept the shades on to hide my already red puffy eyes.

"It's okay..thanks Rydel..." I thanked her and tried my hardest to hold my tears back as we walked to wear the boys were at.

"Hey where's you guys ru- Are you okay Laura?" Riker questioned.

"I-I'm fine...lets go on the Sky Cabin..." I whispered and walked into the line of the sky cabin.

**Riker's POV**:  
We followed Laura to the line of sky cabin but I pulled Rydel back.

"Rydel, what's wrong with Laura?" I asked pulling her away from where everyone is.

"Uhh-I think Laura's calling me" she began to walk away but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Spill!" I demanded.

"Okay..fine..well Ross..well Laura saw Maia and Ross kissing and so me and Vanessa found her crying." She explained.

"Look ill be back" I walked off to find Ross he needs to explain himself.

I looked and took out my iPhone and tapped the call button and called Ross.

"H-Hello." Ross sounded as if he was running again.

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm at the Log Ride"

"Stay right there don't move" I quickly jogged over there. I found Ross standing against the exit.

"What is wrong with you?" I went straight the point.

"What? Have you seen Laura?"he asked looking around.

"Look what Hap-" I was cut off by Ross.

"Oh there she is" he ran over to her I didn't get enough time to catch him but I ran behind.

**Ross' POV:**  
After Laura said she had to use the bathroom. Maia came up to me and we were talking and she asked me for a hug and but instead she kissed me and when I pulled her away from me I didn't see Laura come out and I even called her name nothing. I have to find her and explain.

Riker called me and told me to wait and he was going to ask me something but I spotted her coming off the ride with Rydel and everyone else.

I ran over to her.

"Hey Laura can I talk to you for a second.."

She nodded and we moved away from everyone else.

"I need to tell you something..." I began but she cut me off.

"Ross I think it's best if we just forget about everything..us.." She said with her shades on but you can still see she's been crying.

**STAY ROSSOME(:**

**A/N bam ! Chapter 5 up anyways Review! Fate brought us back will be up with a new chapter tomorrow or today! Sorry for the short chapter.**

**REVIEW and don't forget to get LOUD!**

**Sorry for any mistakes(: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm back! Yay thanks for reviewing! I love you guys! How many are you are going to an R5 concert? I might! These chapters are shorter because I only get to write at school and some classes don't let us be on our electronics ..  
Anyways DON'T forget to REVIEW!**

**Laura's POV**:  
"Ross I think it's best if we forget about everything..us.." I said trying to hold back the tears.

I really didn't want to break up with him but its best. Even though I know she probably kissed him but Its true I just need time to think.

I walked away but he grabbed my arm pulling back into him.

"Please..Laura..don't do this..please.." He begged I can see tears begin to form in his eyes but they didn't fall.

"I'm sorry Ross but its for the best..i just need time to think things through..we can still be friends..." I suggested, a tear fell from my eye but I quickly wiped it away.

"Laura, we all know that being friends.. 50 percent of the chance doesn't work out.." He said:

"I know but we can try..I'll always love you Ross just know that.." I said leaning up on my tiptoes and kissed him for the last time on the lips.

Before he can say anything I walked back to where everyone was.

I walked over to where the girls were.

They were waiting by Silver Bullet.

"How did it go?" Rydel asked looking up at me.

"Yeah did he explain?" Raini added.

"Did he apologized?" Vanessa added

All the girls stood up from their spots and looked up at me waiting for my response.

"We-we broke up.." I whispered it.

All their jaws drop and their face softened.

"Oh Laura..I'm sorry..." Rydel said.

" I-it's okay..it was the best thing to do.." I let all the tears left fall.

"You did the right thing" Vanessa added.

"Even though its not going to be the same on the A&A set..you did the right thing.." Raini also added.

They all gave me a hug.

**Ross' POV**:  
After Laura walked away, I went over to where the boys were arguing about who's going to go on the boomerang first.

I finally arrived and they stopped arguing and turned to look at me.

"Soooo...how'd it go?" Riker asked

"Yeah did she forgive you?!.." Ratliff added.

"Did you guys work everything out?" Ryland added.

"Is everything fine?" Rocky said.

"Yeah man how'd it go?" Calum added.

"We..broke up..." I said looking down with my hands I'm my front pockets.

"What!" They all said at the same time.

"You guys were like the perfect couple! Everyone wanted you guys to be together..why did you guys break up?" Rocky said.

"She thinks its best if we just forget everything that happened and stick to being friends.." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry bro" Riker said, patting me on the back.

"It's going to be alright.." Rocky and Ryland said.

"You guys its getting late we should go home already..mom will be wondering where we went.." I said.

They all nodded.

"Ross, Ryland, Ratliff, Rocky and Calum you guys wait in the car I'll get the girls.." Riker said handing me the keys and we all excited Knotts to where our van was and Calum,me and Ryland sat in the back. While Rocky sat in passenger seat.

**Laura's POV**:  
Riker found us and told us we are leaving, he walked ahead and me and Rydel stayed behind as Raini and Vanessa talked amoung themselves ahead.

"It's going to be awkward..." I broke the silence.

"I know it's okay just sit next to me and the girls and try not to look at Ross." Rydel suggested and I just nodded.

When we finally reached the van the order went the boys in the back and the girls in the front.

I tried my hardest not to stare at Ross but I could feel his eyes on me which made me more uncomfortable. I wonder how its going to be when we go back to set..

'This is going to be a long ride...' I thought

I layed my head on the window and closed my eyes.

**A/N I know this chapters short but I don't get enough time to write and plus I'm writing for two stories maybe for. So please Reviews! I promise to make them longer.. DON'T FORGET to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/**N ahh I know you guys are upset on how sad Laura is but I gets better i promise. Just keep Reviewing! I wanna know what you guys want to see happen? So review your thoughts and suggestions on what should happen...**

**Give me ideas on what you want to see happen I want to know what you guys want so please REVIEW!**

**Stormie's POV: **  
It was already 6 and the kids are not back yet. I text Ryland and they said they went to Knotts and that they are already on their way home.

I began to wash the dishes that were left. I heard the door open everyone wasn't as cheery as I thought and Ross for the first time he was sad, he's always happy.. That's odd.. He went straight upstairs and Laura wasn't here anymore.

I went into the living room where all the kids were talking amoung themselves.

"Alright..where's Laura and what's wrong with Ross..." I asked crossing my eyes.

They all exchanged looks.

"We'll at Knotts every one went and we dropped Ratliff, Calum and Raini off at their houses and Vanessa and Laura came. And she went home with Vanessa..." Riker began.

"Okay..now why's Ross all sad?" I questioned.

They all exchanged looks again.

"They...they.. broke up.." Rydel said.

My jaw dropped and my face softened.

"What? Why would they break up? They love eachother so much..my poor baby" I replied.

I can't believe they broke up, they honestly were that couple that would never break up for anything.

" weeell..you remember Maia?" Rydel continued and I noded.

"We'll she saw them kissing and well..they broke up.." Rydel finished.

**Ross' POV**:  
When we arrive home I went straight upstairs and locked myself in my room.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it..?" I muffled since my head was in the pillow.

"Your mom.."

"Come in.." I said sitting up.

My mom took a seat next to me on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked fixing my hair.

"Not that great.." I answered looking down.

"This is your first break up..everything will be okay just give her time to think..maybe..you guys might get back together.." My mom said rubbing my back.

"I know..." I whispered. She kissed  
My cheek and left ..

The whole weekend went by slowly, it was finally Monday, so that means we are back on set, I didn't pick up Laura today because I didn't know if I should.

I parked my car on the parking lot grabbed my script and began to turn pages and walked into the set walking to my dressing room stopping when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry.." I apologized and l looked up it was Laura.

"It's okay..." She gave me a smile.

We looked into each others eyes for a while.

"Uhh..I better get back to my dressing room..see you at the table read.." She said before walking the other direction.

"Hey man, how are you?" Calum said approaching me.

"I'm better.." I answered and we began to walk to the breakfast table.

**Laura's POV**:  
After bumping into Ross, I began to walk back to my dressing room when I bumped into someone again.

'Man I'm like out of it today...' I thought.

I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"I'm sor- Cody!" I smiled.

"Hey Laura"

"What are you doing here?"

"We'll didn't you hear? I got the part as Elliot for the episode..." He looked down at the script in his hands.

"Campers & Complications" he finished.

"No I didn't..congrats!" I hugged him.

"Laura, Ross,Calum,Raini, Cody, please come to the Table Read Room" we heard Kevin saiy in the intercom.

"We better get going.." I began to walk towards the RT room , with Cody following.

When we arrived in the room I took a seat next to Raini and next to Cody.

Few seconds later, Ross and Calum walk in.

They took a seat in front of us and then Heath and Kevin walk in few seconds after.

"Okay guys flip 5.. Laura you start first.." Kevin instructed.

I nodded and began say my line.

"I met Elliot at Camp Craft-a- Monga" I said

The rest of the table read went on for two hours. The Producers told us all to go to lunch.

"Hey Laura you want to go get lunch?" Cody asked

I would want to be mean and reject so I just said yeah.

We made our way to the exit.

After lunch we had free time.

**Ross' POV**:  
When the Producers announced our new guest star Cody Christian was guest starring.

I had this feeling having him here isn't going to be very good.

Especially since him and Laura were on another show together.

After the Long day at set I went home.

"How'd it go.." My mom asked when I arrived home.

"Alright.." I kissed her on the cheek and walked up into Riker's room.

"Hey Riker.." I sat on his bed.

"Hey Ross how'd it go on set.." He asked putting his guitar on the stand.

"Not good.." I sighed laying back.

"Why?"

"The new guest star.."

"What about him or her"

"He and Laura have been on a showw together, so they went to lunch and were laughing and everything..I don't know I just want her back..

**~*~ three weeks Later~*~**

**Laura's POV:**  
It's already been three weeks since me and Ross broke up. We are finally becoming friends..I think I kind of over reacted and I think it was stupid I broke up with Ross. We haven't even see Maia ever since we broke up.

"Hey Laur." Cody said walking into my dressing room.

"Hey Cody what's up?" I said looking up from my script.

"I was wondering if..you'd like to go out? Sometime..." He asked.

"Umm..."

**Stay Rossome(:**

**A/N Mauh! Chapter 6 is up! Man I really like this chapter don't worry I don't ship Caura I'm a hardcore Raura fan(: REVIEW! Guys I'm going to update Fate Brought us Back tomorrow because its going to be a very long chapter so stay tuned! By the way REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thank you for reviewing and thanks for ideas I'll be sure to use them.i hope you like this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Guys I don't know why it doesn't let me update I know I posted it grr! I'm mad!**

**Laura's POV:**  
I looked up from my script

"So..Laura..I was wondering if you would like to go...out some time?" Cody asked.

The fans all knew about our break up a lot wanted us together but i wasnt ready yet. Even though Cody was really cute.. Ross really does have m y heart.. The thing is I was actually going to tell him that we should get back together. I was just over reacting I know Ross wouldn't cheat on me but I'm just insecure..' I thought to myself.

"Umm..I'm sorry Cody...I can't.." I replied closing the script and placing it on my lap.

"Why not Laura? You like me, I Like you?" He begged sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry if I led you on but I just got of a Relationship and I'm not ready to be in one yet.." I said as nicely as I can..

"i understand but think.. i would never hurt you like Ross did..?"

He said taking my hand in his.

"look Cody i just can't go out with you I'm sorry" i said taking my hand out of his.

He noded and walked out .dressing room.

I put my script down and walked over to Ross' Dressing room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"its Laura.."

I heard him get up and open the door.

"Hey..whats up?" He asked moving so i could enter

I walked in and he shut the door behind.

"So what's up?" He asked taking a seat in his couch.

I was about to tell him but what if he didnt want to get back together

"Umm..nothing.. im sorry i bothered you.." i and began to walk to the door

I almost reached for the knob but was stopped when Ross grabbed my arm.

"Look Laura just because we arent dating anymore doesnt mean you cant talk to me ill be here for you no matter what? So whats up?" He looked me and the eyes and began to caress my cheek.

"Its nothing..really.." i looked down.

"I know you too well to know your lying.." He smiled and continued to caress my cheek

"sorry..force .." He stopped

"So whats up?" He asked again.

"Well..ilikeyourossandweshouldgetba cktogther"i coughed said quickly.

"What?"

"Look Ross i was stupid for breaking up with you i miss you so much But i get it if you don't want to get back together i totally un-" i rambled on, i have a tendency to do that hen in nervous but i was cut off by a pair of lips on mines.

I don't know if He did that to shut me up but I'm glad he did. I kissed him back still feeling those Sparks he gives me all the time. As our lips moved in sync We pulled apart in need of oxygen and I just smiled.

He put his forehead on mines and looked my eyes

He still had those memorizing eyes that I would always love to look in with a bit of golden fleck

"you talk way too much" he whispers

"i know but that's what makes me different.." I added

"so what do you say Will you Laura Marie Marano be my girlfriend once again?" He asked.

"of course i will Ross Shor Lynch" i gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"thank good i thought i would have to wait forever just to get you back.." He exaggerated

"shut up you know you wouldnt havr waited that long..by the way how are we going to tell everyone?" I asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

he shrugs.

"Yes i would..well how would you like to join me and my siblings for dinner tonight?"he asked taking my hand in his and interwining our fingers.

"I would love to.." I smiled I put my hand on his jawline

And I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back into my dressing room.

'I am so happy that we are together again..I can't believe I was so stubborn I let him go..I'm glad he waited for me..I jut hope Cody or Maia don't come and ruin it for us again...' I thought as I made my way back in the dressing room looking over the script again.

**STAY ROSSOME**

**A/N ohh la la Ross and Laura are back together but will it last? You'll need to review and find out! finally its up i hope you guys enjoyed This chapter.. Next chapter is dinner with the Lynch's.. So please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N okay I was going to update yesterday but it turned out I accidentally cut everything and erased everything! So now I have to rewrite this chapter! -_-t anyways, ENJOY!**

**Did you guys see the clip for Campers? I only saw the ending?! It was Awesome!**

**Ross' POV:**  
Heath and Kevin called us back into the table read once again and I took a seat in front of Laura,and Calum sat next to me. Raini and Cody next to Laura.

I would've sat next to Laura but we don't want to make it obvious.

"Alright guys lets start again where Ally talks about Elliot." Kevin replied.

"So Laura will you please start?" Heath asked and I nodded my head.

(Okay I found these script pages for Campers & Complications but I don't know if they actually say these line but I don't own these)

"Okay" she replied.

She began to recite her lines.

" I met Elliot at Camp Craft-a-Monga" she added.

Cody's line was next but he kept on staring at Laura.

"We were Basket Weaving Buddies. I'll never forget that first day she walked into the Weavers tent. She had the cutest purple hand-print  
On her face from a finger painting accident." Cody recited smiling at Laura, I tried not to glare at him.

"Aww you remember that" she read off her script.

"Still as cute as ever. Let me help you with that." He added.

I let my jealously kick in.

"I'll get it." I recited

"I just have to say, it's really great to finally meet you , Elliot."

"Austin, you just got sauce all over Elliot's shirt." She said her line.

"Wow guys that was awesome! Turn the page and start." Kevin insisted.

"Alright, Cody your up again.." Heath added

"No worries, that reminds me of the time we made tie-dyed T-shirts in 's workshop." Cody recited.

"He was the coolest councilor!" Laura also recited.

"So supportive of our blossoming artistic talents" he added.

"He was always saying; dude that T-shirt rocks!" Laura added.

"And we were like, '' no dude you rock'' Cody said next.

"I forgot he let us call him ''Dude'' its like we were breaking all the rules"  
Laura added.

"We were like Arts and Craft Rebels" Cody added.

"I don't think those words go together " I finally added.

"Here Ally, I want to show you something." Cody finished the page.

We all flipped the page.

"The Lanyard I made you!?"Laura started again.

"You gave it to me on our last night in camp, so I'd always remember you." Cody replied.

"I can't believe you kept this all these years." She recited.

"All these years? It was like two years ago." I inputed.

"I never wanted to forget that magical summer. No matter where the winding road of life takes us, we'll always of Pottery and Plate making"  
Cody added.

"Ally can I ask you something?" He added.

"Anything Elliot." Laura recited.

"Will you help me make a Leather hanging purse?" He finished the page.

We all once again flipped the page.

"My fingers aren't tiny enough to hold a stitching needle any more" Cody started again.

"Of course I will, ooh and we can put your name in tiny jewels on the cover. Do you still have your glue gun?" Laura finally added.

"I never leave home without it." He recited.

"Isn't he the coolest?" Laura finished.

We finished reading out loud over the rest of the script .

"Wow that was fantastic guys!" Heath complemented.

"Yeah guys great job and I'll see you guys tomorrow ! Have a great night." With that Heath and Kevin leave the TR room.

"Alright bye guys see you guys tomorrow.." Raini replied slightly waving walking out.

Everyone went to their dressing room to get their stuff.

I grabbed my phone and my jacket and walked into Laura's dressing room.

I walked in and shut the door but she had headphones busted in her ear you can hear the song she's listening to.

I got an idea..

I walked up to her placing my hands on her hips, she jumped a little in fear but relaxed when she was it was me.

She took off the ear buds.

"Thanks for scaring me!" She punched me in the arm.

"Your welcome! Anyways what time are you coming over?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her petite waist and her hands went to my neck.

"Hmm..at five.." She replied and I nodded.

We both lean in for a kiss and we were inches away from our lips touching when his phone starts to ring.

"Nice timing" I said sarcastically.

I released her waist and pulled out my iPhone and slid the unlock bar.

"It's Riker..he's here and he said to hurry up" he read off his phone clicking the sleep button.

"You don't want to keep him waiting.." Laura replied.

I cupped her cheeks and pulled her up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight.." I replied giving her one last peck on the lips.

"See you" she replied and I walked out of her dressing room and out the set to the parking lot and I spotted Riker's car and I jogged over to them trying not to smile but failed miserably .

"Okay you aren't smiling because of the guest star? Hmm..why are you so smiley? Did Laura finally talk to you?" Rocky replied.

I gave them a sarcastic smile and rolled my eyes.

"Actually yes and yes, but She's coming over for dinner.." I replied and clicked my seatbelt.

"Hallelujah!" Riker and Rocky said at the same time.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"We'll you are very boring ever since you two Broke up." Riker replied and Rocky nodded.

"Jeez..thanks guys I love you too!" I replied sarcastically.

"Why is she coming anyways.?" Rocky asked.

"For me to know and for you to find out.." I just added.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

When I arrived home, hi walked into the kitchen where my mom was sitting on the chair by the table.

"hi mom what's for dinner?" I asked.

"we are having hamburgers and fries." She answered.

"great, well that's perfect! Laura likes Hamburgers!" I smiled.

"what does Laura have to do with anything?" She questioned.

"she's coming over for dinner.." I replied.

Rydel, and Ryland popped their heads into the kitchen.

"did you just say Laura's coming for dinner?" Ryland asked and I nodded.

seconds later Rydel began to screech, making everyone put their hands to their ear.

"ow!" We all complained.

"Sorry but Laura's coming over!" She smiled and ran upstairs.

sometimes my siblings scare me..

**A/N Okay I lied the dinner with the Lynchs is in the next chapter! I only had this time to write this but I'll try and update this ASAP! I was going to update yesterday but the whole thing erased! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: alright guys I owe you guys a chapter I didn't really get many review.. ;( but its okay I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I'm trying to make the chapters longer. ANYWAYS REVIEW? PLEASE?**

**Laura's POV:**  
I just changed into normal clothes, my black hi-low top that the sleeves went about my elbows and my blue skinny jeans and some black combat boots that had studs on the bottom.

I do learn a few things from Rydel she got me into combat boots.

I slipped my flip phone into my back pocket and put on my R5 Guitar pick necklace, the members gave it to me to help support them and I must admit I really do love this, it's like my favorite accessory.

I slung my purse over my shoulder and sprayed my favorite perfume, the Justin Bieber perfume. (I know some hate him or whatever and I don't know if she likes or uses that perfume but I have to admit that perfume smells so good.

I walked downstairs of our house and walked into the living room where my sister was on her iPad.

"Hey Vanessa can I have a ride again to the Lynch's house.."I asked standing infront of her.

"Umm..okay.. Are you and Ross together again?"she questioned raising a brow smiling.

I tried not to smile but failed miserably.

"I knew it!" She squealed and stood up.

"How'd you know..?" I questioned following her.

"Because your going to Ross' house and I haven't seen you smile like this ever since you too broke up!" She smiles as we sit down in the car and buckled up.

I took out my flip phone as she began to drive to the Lynch's I texted Ross.

**_To:Ross  
Hey, Vanessa knows...  
From: Laura_**

A few seconds later my phone vibrated.

**_To:Laura  
How'd they find out?  
From:Ross_**

I replied back.

**_To:Ross  
She's knows me to we'll.. Anyways I should be there like in 5 minutes.  
From: Laura_**

**Ross' POV:**  
I laid back in my bed as I finished text Laura when Riker came in.

"Why's Laura coming to dinner all of a sudden?" He questioned plotting down next to me.

"Uhh because I..invited her?"

"You guys are together aren't you?"

"No..why would you say that.."I tried not to smile.

"You guys are!"he pinched my cheeks.

"First Oww and second how'd you know?" I asked.

"I tricked you.." Before I can respond all my. Siblings came running in.

"Oh my god you guys are together again!" Rydel squealed giving me a big hug,plopping herself on my stomach

"Finally!" The others said at the same time.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No offense bro but like we told you before you were really boring and not fun anymore since you guys broke up but fun Ross is back!" Rocky replied.

"Jeez, thanks I really feel the love" I rolled my eyes sarcastically

"I can't believe you guys are back together! I was really going to pay Laura to come talk to you!" Ryland sighed in relief.

"Who's back together?" My mom stuck her head into my room.

"Ross and Laura!" Riker replied.

I sighed.

"Aww sweetie I told you all she needed was time!" My mom walked over to me kissing me on the cheek.

"Guys we were planning on telling you at dinner but you Riker spoiled it for everyone..." I said trying to move Rydel, she got off of me and when to the window

"Sorry! But at lea-" Riker was cut off by Rydel.

"She's here!" Rydel screeched running down the stairs.

Everyone quickly got up and followed her.

When Rydel opened the door.

**Laura's POV:**  
When I arrived at the Lynchs and thanked my sister for the ride making my way over to the door.

I am actually nervous on how it's going to go..

Before I can knock the door swung open revealing a hyper Rydel who jumped into my arms giving me a giant bear hug.

"Hi Rydel!" I smiled as we pulled apart.

"Laura!"the rest of the gang came over to me and hugging me like theirs no tomorrow.

"I'm so glad you and Ross got back together! We can hang out a lot more like we used to! " Rydel squealed linking her arm with mines.

"You told them?" I raised a brow and looked up at my boyfriend.

"Well I didn't Riker here did.." He began to walk downstairs walking over to me pulling me into a side hug and kissin my temple.

"Not suprised.." I sarcastically mumbled so he can hear,everyone else but him smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He questioned looking at me.

"Oh nothing" I smiled and Stormie and Mark walked in.

"Laura! I'm so glad to finally see you again.." Mark said giving me a quick hug which I gladly returned.

"Yeah! To long!" They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm so glad you and Ross got back together I always knew you too would! Dinner should be ready soon dear!" She gave me a quick hug and Stormie and Mark went back into the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do to kill time?" I asked.

Ratliff appeared behind me making me jump falling back, into Ross and Riker's arms.

"What the heck Ratliff scare me why don't you!"

"I did"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I know" he gave me a hug.

"I'm like so glad you and Ross are back together Ryland was going to pay you to come talk to you, he would always talk about you every second and he would also b-" Ross cut him off.

"Jeez, Ratliff I think she gets the point" he gave him a glare and I can see a hint of blush appear on his cheeks.

"Awh is wittle Rwossy Blwushing!"I used my baby voice pinching his cheeks like what old grandmas do.

"Psht.. Nope.. And stop it hurts!" He removed my hands from his cheek.

"How about we show your new song?" Riker asked.

I nodded.

**A/N guys I have to stop their leaving and having no wifi so REVIEW IT UP! I would continue but I'm leaving so yeah PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: alright thank you for reviewing I feel like I'm losing readers so do me a favor and REVIEW! Please? I you want more? I'll probably lose the strength to update so REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**Laura's POV:**  
We walked into their instrument room where it contains different types of instruments, music paper and other music related stuff.

Ryland and I took a seat on their black comfy couch and threw my foot over my other leg and watched as everyone went to their instrument.

They all sat down on stools and Rydel turned the piano on and Ross and everyone else began to test there guitars.

They began to sing;

_**Looking for the one tonight,  
But I can't see you,  
'Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh.  
And I can never get it right;  
I need a break through.**_

_**Why are you so hard to find? Oh, oh.  
I've been searching every city,  
Never giving up,  
'Till I find my angel,  
Diamond in the rough.  
Looking for a signal,**_

_**Baby, turn it up tonight.  
C'mon get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the roof tops.  
C'mon get loud 'till they shut us down.  
C'mon get loud, loud, let it out,  
Show me everything that you got.  
C'mon get loud, loud, I need you now.  
Baby let me hear me loud.  
Na na na, na na na-ah (x3)**_

_**Looking for the light to shine;  
Start a fire.  
Girl, I'd be the first in line, oh.  
And baby when the stars align,  
We can't get no higher.  
You just give me a sign.**_

_**C'mon get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the roof tops.  
C'mon get loud 'till they shut us down.  
C'mon get loud, loud, let it out,  
Show me everything that you got.**_

_**C'mon get loud, loud, I need you now.  
Baby let me hear me loud.  
Na na na, na na na-ah (x6)**_

_**(Looking for the one tonight...)  
C'mon get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the roof tops.  
C'mon get loud 'till they shut us down.  
C'mon get loud, loud, let it out,  
Show me everything that you got.  
C'mon get loud, loud, I need you now.  
Baby let me hear me loud.  
Na na na, na na na-ah (x3)  
(I've been looking for the one...)  
Na na na, na na na-ah (x3)  
(I've been looking for the one tonight...)  
Na na na, na na na-ah (x2)  
I've been looking for the one,  
Tonight.**_

When they finished I smiled and clapped, I began to fangirl once again.

"Oh my gosh! oh My Gosh! That song was so A-Mazing! " I smiled.

"Can I have your autograph!?" I joked and laughed as long as everyone else.

"Oh Laura, never fail to make me laugh!" Rocky commented.

"Man, Laura a very good at acting like a crazed fan.." Riker smiled.

They all walked over to me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Your so huggable!" Rydel squealed as we pulled away but continued to hug me.

"Alright!Alright! Rydel! I need my girlfriend back!" Ross reached for my hand but Rydel slapped it away.

"Ah, ah, ah, if you want her your going to have to come get her!" Rydel pulled me away from Ross.

They continued to fight pulling each ends of my hands.

"Alright! Alright! guys! Your hurting me!" I cried out and they both released their grip.

"Sorry!" They said at the same time.

"It's okay guys!" I smiled.

Stormie walked in.

"Alright guys! Dinners ready!" She called and walked back into the kitchen.

We followed her and sat down on the table the order went: Ross, Me, Rydel on one side and on the two ends was Stormie and Mark. infront of us was Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland and Riker.

We are and made small chat, it was nice, they are like my second family, they are like my brothers and sister and mother and dad, except Ross isn't a brother, or else..that be weird, me dating someone like my brother..

Everyone excused themselves from the table.

"Here Stormie, I'll help you with the dishes." I offered picking up my plate placing it in the sink.

"It's alright dear you don't have too."

"I know I don't..but I want to! It's the least I can do"

"Alright dear, thank you!" I smiled and nodded and began to wash dishes and she cleaned up the table and Ross walked in wrapping his arms aroun my waist from behind.

"You know you didn't have to do that right?" He rested his chin on my head.

"I know I wanted to.." I continued to wash the dishes.

Ross began to place light kiss on my neck.

"R-Ross Stop that tickles.." I said raising my shoulder on the side of neck he was kissing because i was very ticklish.

"Aww come on" he continued to kiss my neck until I grabbed the soap in my hand and flick it at him.

"Oh it's on!" He ran to make a move to me but I ran out of the kitchen to where everyone is, well the rest of R5 Mark and Stormie went upstairs.

"Wow, guys what the heck is go-"  
Riker asked but Ross cut him off.

"Come here Laura!" He chased me around the chair and I pulled Rocky infront of me.

I used Rocky as a shield.

"Move Rocky!?" Ross demanded trying to get me but finally Rocky for away and Ross got me by my waist.

"Now apologize!" He gripped me tighter.

"Nope!" I smiled trying to get away.

"Please" he gave me his puppy dog face.

"Fine" I leaned in to kiss him and write when our lips were about to touch.. I whispered.

"Just kidding!" I grabbed Rydel's hand and ran upstairs.

**Ross' POV:**  
"Boys you know what that means?" I asked smirking,

"What?" They said at the same time.

"The girls put it among themselves so..GAME ON!"

**A/N: Yay it's up FATE BROUGHT US BACK WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY! SO REVIEW! REVIEW for the next chapter!**

**STAY ROSSOME!(:**


	11. Rydellington

**A/N Sorry for the Delay! Extremely Busy! ROSS WON FAV TV ACTOR! I SCREAMED REALLY REALLY LOUD AND EVEN CRIED!**

**Ross' POV:**  
"The girls put it among themselves so..GAME ON!" I smirked evilly .

"Ohh..Yeeeaahhh!" The boys said in a unison.

We all gathered around the living room in a hudle.

The order was; me,Riker,Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland.

"Okay Guys! Here's the plan.."I began.

**Laura's POV:**  
We reach Rydel's room , it was a Light pink, she had a bunch of R5 posters and hello kitty wall decors,in the middle was her dresser with contained a lot of jewelry. Her bed was a darker pink zebra print.

"You know what started?" She questioned.

I sat down on her purple bean bag that she had In the corner.

"Yup! It's war! Girl V.S. Guys!" I smirked

"So lets..hmmm.. I know how to get Ross, and for Riker lets take off his precious walking dead, b-" a knock at the door cut me off.

"Come in!" Rydel Yelled, Stormie and Mark walked in with luggages.

"Hey sweetie! Me and Dad and Laura's Parents are going on a business trip, we decided to invite the Maranos with us to get to know them better." Stormie Smiled.

"Really! That's cool! How long?" Rydel smirked.

"Umm..two weeks...I talked to your Parents and they said you can stay here and Ross can take you to set.." Mark finished and I nodded..

"That's fine!" Rydel walked over to her parents and gave them a hug.

"Bye girls! Make sure the boys don't do nothing stupid or burn the house down!" We all laughed.

"Bye!" Rydel and I said in a unison.

They walked out closing the door behind.

"This is PERFECT! Your sleeping over for two-three weeks and we can prank the boys!" She whisper-shouted.

"Okay I have an Idea, ya know how The boys like going to swim in the mornings?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"We should either fill it up with ice so it's freezing cold or..remember in The Big Fat Liar, when they put blue paint in the pool and he turned blue? We can call them Smurfs?!"I whispered in excitement in case they were eavesdropping.

"That's perfect!"

"Lets do it tomorrow because we have to go go downstairs.." We both walked over to the door knob and twisted it walking downstairs to find the boys in the living room watching a blank screen.

"Ya know! That is a very interesting show your watching.." I said sarcastically.

They all roll their eyes and me and Rydel smiled.

"Why are you guys staring at a blank screen, you know that remote there con-" rocky cut her off

"We know how it works" Rocky finished.

"Well, umm okay your mom said your parents and my parents are going on a business trip and won't be back for a two weeks or three.."

They all noded, that's odd no one is talking..hmm..

"Alright well Rydel and I are going to the bar so peace" I joked.

"WHAT!" Ross finally spoke.

"I'm just kidding! We well I'm underaged! We are going to the store if you guys want to come?"

They all exchange glances and nodded their head.

We went to the story Rydel and I bought random stuff to do on the guy and the boys kept running from us, GAME ON!

Pranks lasted about a week! We used washout hair dye and turned Ross' hair blue! It was so Hilarious he cried! We got Riker back by getting a replace guitar that looked like his, hiding the real one and broke the other one! He cried as well and he was angry, we got Ryland back by pretending to be Jennifer Lawrence and ..well lets just say I laughed until my side hurts! We got Rocky back by putting a bald cap on him and put scissors in his hands and matching hair color all over the bed since he is a real clueless heavy sleeper, he literally cried, and finally we got Ratliff back by taking his favorite Christmas dinosaur socks and told him they got shredded.

Lets not forget what the boys did to us! Ross got me back by putting green paint in my avocado face wash and it didn't come off for a few days -_- they got Rydel back by taking all her jewelry and boots and said they donated it, Trust me NEVER touch a girls stuff! They got me back again by telling me George Clooney wanted to talk to me..I Fainted! But sadly it was a lie!..and man how can we forget Rydel! They posted a video of Rydel talking to herself snuggling her bear and well lets just say the boys got punch constantly by Rydel. We did end up turning them blue and we called them Smurfs, Avatar ! We decided to call it a tie.

**Rydel's POV:**  
Everyone was in the living room watching the Hunger Games! My siblings only like it because Jennifer Lawrence is in it, Ratliff and I were in my room on the floor just talking and laughing

"Haha, oh my gosh! Don't remind me of that!"

"Aww come on Delly! That was hilarious.." Ratliff hold his side from laughing so much.

"Was not! "

We were currently arguing well laughing about when the boys were pranking me, that was the worst!

"Was too!" Ratliff fought.

I playfully pushed him causing him to fall on the floor with a thud , no will hear that because downstairs they have the movie in surround sound.

"Ouch! Help me up?" He stuck his hand out.

I offeredly took his hand he pulled it back causing me to land on top of him.

"Payback" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and looked into his, for a moment I was drawn into him and suddenly we both leaned in, our lips touched and it felt...different..

" hey Rydel I wa-" Laura cut herself off.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I sh-" she added.

Ratliff and I jumped apart standing.

"I-it's not what it looks like Laura.." I replied nervously.

"I-I better go" before I knew it she sprinted downstairs.

I turned back to Ratliff who was a light shade of red.

"Wh-what happened.?" I asked confused.

" we kissed..." He finished.

"What now?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Well would you like to..um..be my Girlfriend?" He asked rubbing his neck nervously.

I bit my lip before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"OF COURSE!" I planted a kiss on his lips.

**Laura's POV:**  
I was going to ask Rydel if she had an extra blanket because it was chilly but It seems that I was interrupting so I sprinted downstairs out of breath.

"Wow,Laura! Slow down!" Ross stopped me putting his hands on my shoulders telling me to breath.

I breathed.

"Ok..good now tell us why you were all running downstairs.." Riker asked giving me water which I graciously drank .

"You-you won't believe what I saw..." I walked over to the couch and sat down followed along with everyone else.

"Ooh you saw another Go-Gurt-" I cut Rocky off.

"No I saw Ratliff and Rydel-" Rocky cut me off again.

"Playing the-" Riker cut him off

"Rocky let her finish.."

"Kissing..." I finally finished.

Everyone's jaw dropped and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"I knew it!" They all said at the same time.

"Yup!"

Moments later Rydel and Ratliff walked downstairs hand in hand.

"So it's Official!?" Riker asked looking at their intertwined fingers.

They both noded with huge grins on their faces.

"OMG! RYDELLINGTON!" I squealed.

"Ryda-what?" Rocky questions.

"Rydellington is their ship name..just like mines and Ross' is Raura, it's when you combine two names."

"Oh " all guys except Ross said simultaneously.

"Yeah!"

It's been a week since Ratliff and Rydel started going out, at first the guys were kind of grossed out of their Lovey Dovey stuff but they managed to get over it, we are back on set today.

I went through my daily routine. My call time today was 5:30 so I had to be up at 4 to get ready.

I got up changed into some skinny jeans and a white shirt and my black converse and I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail.

I walked downstairs to see yet another letter from my parents. Sometimes I feel like my parents ignore me but..who knows?

I packed my lunch for set which of course had Go-Gurt.

People ask me why I pack my own lunch for set but it's because , I like what I pack but I don't know.

I began to slurp on my Go-Gurt and waited for Ross to come.

Finally about 10 minutes he arrived.  
I threw away my trash grabbed my purse, locked up the house and made my way to Ross' car.

I kissed him good morning and we were off to set.

**Cody's POV:**

"You think it'll work?" I asked Maia.

" I'm positive..they'll be ours before you know it!" She smirked.

"Alright, I have to go on set.. So lets do it today after everyone's done practicing.." I finished.

**A/N Alright not my best but I was an a hurry to get this done.. next Chapter Cody and Maia plan will be in action.**


	12. Visiting Set and Plans

**A/N Alright My Lovelies sorry for not updating I have no Internet and the only time I do is when I visit my family. I got the most reviews on here so I updated. Sorry it was short. But I'm going to make the next one longer. I also hope my birthday doesn't get ruined this Sunday, since a lot happened bleh!**

**My Night Was Officially Made. Ross Lynch RT'd me 4'26'13 . Did you guys see the one of the project on his? That ones mine.**

**Rydel's POV:**  
I'm glad that Ratliff and I's relationship isn't awkward that were dating, yeah we do those couples stuff but we just act normal, we don't over due ourself just to impress eachother . After the mayhem that happened last week. Everyone knows now, just not the fans. We've decided to do what Ross and Laura did, keep it a secret.

Today we all decided to go visit Ross on set and say Hi to everyone else and they wanted us to take lunch.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone playing Here Comes Forever.

I quickly sat up throwing my blonde hair up to a messy ponytail and bobby pinned my bangs back.

I got out of my bed making it, and walked into the the bathroom to wash my face.

I dabbed my wet face with my pink towelette.

I quickly changed into a pair of denim skinny jeans and my black studded combat boots, a white bloue with a girl wearing shades on it and a black leather jacket since its very cold here. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail combing my bangs down. When I was satisfied with my look I threw my hand bag over one shoulder putting my iPhone into my leather jacket pocket.

I walked into the rooms seeing everyone asleep.

I did the only thing I know I was best at doing.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen

I opened a cabinet door and took out a pan and a wooden cooking spoon and walked into Rocky and Riker's room and started pounding the spoon on the pan causing a loud sound making the two boys to jump awake.

"RYDEL! WHAT THE HECK!" Rocky groaned rubbing his eyes standing up from the ground.

"Yeah! Rydel it's only...10 in the morning.!" Riker whined, turning his iPhone screen off.

"Guys, we told Laura in the morning that we were gonna visit them on set! We are bringing lunch to them."

"Oh right! Okay fine" Rocky said beginning to pick his clothes out.

"Alright while you guys are getting ready I'm going to go wake up Ratliff and Ryland."

With that I was off the the next room, which was Ross' and Ryland.

Ross and Ryland had put an air mattress for Ratliff for when ever he wanted to sleepover.

When I walked in Ryland was asleep with his face facing the wall and Ratliff was sucking his thumb like a child.

Ross and Ryland had Hockey Posters and Ross drew the R5 Symbol on one of the walls. Ross had a yellow blanket on his bed and Ryland was covered with his red one.

I giggled and lifted the pan and began pounding on it with the wooden spoon.

Within seconds the both jumped up startled, causing them to bump heads, causing me to laugh.

"RYDEL! Why!?" Ryland complained rubbing his head.

"Guys! We promised Ross and Laura we'd go visit set and bring them lunch!" I informed them.

"Ohh...yeeah..Okay!" Ratliff yawned sitting up.

"Okay! Well I'll leave you guys to change I'll meet you guys in the living room in 10 minutes." I walked out of there room and went to put the pan and spoon back in its place and sat on the couch waiting for the boys to get ready.

10 minutes later the boys came out dressed. Ratliff, Riker, and Rocky wore beanies and Ryland his 'LA Kings' hat and we were out into the family van.

"What should we get them to eat?" Riker asked driving.

"Umm... Chik-Fil-A?" Rocky requested.

"Yeah!" Ryland finished.

Ratliff fell back asleep since he always stays up late watching  
Late Night Shows as usual .

We got their food and drove to set.

"Hey Guys! Nice to see you again!" Alex greeted.

Alex is the security guard that lets us in the lot, A&A is filming on STAGE 42.

"You too Alex!" Riker smiled.

"Can ask for a favor guys?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Sure anything.." Rocky poked his head out.

"Okay..well you see.. My Niece well.. She's a huge R5 fan and her birthday an she's having a birthday party. Ross already signed his name earlier and I was wondering if you guys could sign this LOUD EP Cd for her?" He pleaded leaning down to pick up the EP Cd.

"Of Course!" I pushed Rocky back and stuck my head out taking the Cd from Alex using a Silver Sharpie signing my name and passing it along to the others.

"Okay here all d-" Alex cut Ratliff off.

"Uhh.. Ryland my Niece would like yours too.." He smiled.

"Really? Me?" Ryland smiled and took the EP and signed his name on a available space.

"Here ya go Alex!" Riker handed the cd back to him.

"Thanks Guys Sooo much I know she'll love it."he smiled putting the cd into his bag.

A thought just occurred to me.

"Hey..when is the party?" I asked.

"This Saturday."

"Hold on one sec."

"Okay!" He turned to assist the people on the other side.

"Guys..don't you think we should make a guest appearance at his niece's party?" I smiled.

"YES!" Everyone agreed.

"We have nothing planned anyways so yeah. We can do it" Ryland said.

"Alright so we all agree?"

They all noded and I smiled.

"Alright.. awesome! Hey..uh Alex?" Riker called.

"Yeah?"

"how would you like it if R5 made a guest appearance at your nieces birthday party?" Ryland popped his head out.

"You guys don't have to do that"

"I know, but we want to! It's not like we are doing anything and I think it'll be fun to come." I smiled.

"Alright let me just write down the address." He began to scribble the address on a blank ripped sheet.

When he finished writing the address he gave it to me

"Great! See you Saturday then."

"Thank you sooo much guys! I owe you one!"

"Anytime..well we better go..Ross and The others food is getting cold."

"Alright bye guys!"

We waved good bye and Riker parked by 'Stage 42' where they are filming.

We got off and looked up to see the light off as a sign that they weren't filming.

We walked in and found the gang on the 'Sonic Boom Set' .

"Haha and then to- RYDEL!" Laura jumped off the table and ran over to me hugging me tightly.

"Hey Laura!" I replied hugging her back tightly .

"OMG Girl! I have not seen you since the last time you visited set which was a long time ago!'" Raini walked over to us joining the hug.

" I know! We've been so Busy! With The Loud Tour coming up in two weeks."

**(Yes, I know they are touring already but in this story not yet !)**

Ross walks over and takes the food.

"CHIK-FIL-A!" He started eating instantly.

**Laura's POV:**

"Hey, are you forgetting us already Laura? " Riker faked a frown.

"Yeah already .." Rocky played along; Ratliff and Ryland just put sad faces on their face.

"Aww! You know I can't forget you guys!" I walked over and hugged them all.

Me and Rocky did or handshake and I put his Beanie on.

Besides Rydel, Rocky is my best friend well so is Riker haha.

We ate, laughed, and talked for 30 minutes but it was time to go film again .

**Rydel's POV:**  
"Alright guys! We'll see you after you guys are done filming, we'll be in Ross' dressing room." I said

Everyone told me good bye since the others were already in his dressing room.

I began skipping my way to Ross' dressing room when a conversation caught my attention.

It was coming from a greyish door with a plaque imprinted: Guest Stars.

I looked through the crack door with an eye seeing Maia and Cody talking.

"Come on Maia..you can't bail out now!" Cody frowned.

"I know..but it doesn't feel right doing this...I don't know...but this is gonna be really mean if we do it." Maia fought.

"Look, wouldn't it feel nice if we go through with it they breakup and Ross' will need someone to talk to and you'll be the one!" Cody encouraged.

'So this is what it's all about..getting Ross and Laura to break up...Again! This can't happen!' I thought.

"I-I guess your right..fine will do it..." She smiled half way.

I quickly sprinted towards the dressing room and was out of breath.

When I finally reached it and got in slamming the door.

"Wow! Did you see a cute guy or something?!" Rocky questioned earning death glares from Ratliff.

I shook my head no.

"Wow! Rydel sit down and take deep breaths ! " Ratliff sat me down and began inhaling and exhaling.

"Okay Good Now Spill!" Riker put his guitar down walking over to me.

"Okay..well I was on my way over here...and I over heard..." I began .

"Overheard?..." The boys said in a unison.

"Cody and Maia...they are...gonna try and break Ross and Laura.. again!" I finished.

"WHAT!?" Unison.

**Laura's POV:**

"Alright! That's a wrap for today! You guys did great!" Heath said.

We all went our separate ways and I went into mines grabbing my stuff heading towards Ross'

On my way to his room, Cody stopped me half way.

"Hey Laura can I talk to you for a second?" He smiled slightly.

"Sure!"

We walked out the lot.

"Soo...what did you want to talk about?" I leaned against the rail.

**Rydel's POV:**  
Ross' walked in an hour later after filming

"H-Hey R-Ross.. W-Where's umm..Laura?" I asked nervously.

"In her Dressing Room..Why?" He questioned sitting besides Rocky on the couch.

"No reason... I'm gonna go say hi, Ratliff, Ry you coming?"

"Yep!" They stood up and quickly made our way out.

**Laura's POV:**  
" I want to apologize about the whole 'asking you out' thing" he looked nervous .

"It's alright don't worry about it it's in the past."

"Okay! Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." I smiled sincerely.

He began fidgeting with his hands, he walked closer to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you next week for the live taping" he smirked.

"See you"

I watched him get in the car and drive off.

Rydel came out moments later along with Ratliff and Ryland.

"Hey guys!" I walked over to them .

They looked out of breath holding their side.

"Wow, guys why are you all sweaty?"

"We were looking for you.."

"I was here."

"With Cody.?" Rydel questioned.

"Yeah..he just wanted to apologize and left."

"Oh alright! Lets get back to the others." Linking her arm with mines and we walked back into Ross' dressing room.

We opened the door to see Rocky, Riker and Ross arm wresting.

"Oh hey guys!" I laughed as Riker beat Ross.

"Anyway! Did you guys tell Ross the news?"

Riker and Rocky shook their head 'No'

"Alright well on Saturday we are performing at Alex's niece's party!"

"Really?!"

"Yup! And Laura can come with?" I turned to look at her.

She nodded yes.

"Awesome!"

**A/N: haha I lied the Plan did not go in action because I couldn't think of anything! I just figured it'll be awesome if R5 performed at Birthday Parties haha..**

**What do you think they should do? As their Plan!? I can't think of anything**

**REVEIW IT UP! PLEASE?!**


	13. Party

**A/N: I'm Back! Sorry For The Looong Wait, Ive Been Busy and ive decided to make this chapter extra long. i might have one of you guys write a chapter :).Thanks for the suggestions I tried using all of your suggestions the best I could! enjoy! I'm Glad You Guys Enjoy The Story! REVIEW!**

**Ross' POV:**  
Saturday came back pretty fast! I guess because the past two days were mainly going on set, filming, live taping another episode and coming home and go straight to rehearsals in the room where we keep all our instruments. We decided to do all the songs on the Ep since we were having trouble deciding on a song since we all wanted to different songs, and we decided to do one that isn't on the Ep, Wishing I was 23.

Ryland of course decided to wake me up first since we share a room.

"Come on Ross Wake up." Ryland shook me.

"Ryland! I'm tired ! " I mumbled hiding my head back under my pillow.

"Ross get up or I'll make you get up." Ryland threatened.

"You can't make me " I kept my eyes closed .

He didnt argue back he pulled the blanket and pillow from me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Now are you going to wake up? Or do I have to throw you in the tub and turn the cold water on?"

My eyes grew wide and I jumped off of him.

"Did I say tired? No man I'm wide awake."

"That's what I thought. Now meet the others in the living room." With that Ryland was off to wake the others.

He maybe the youngest Lynch but he sure does get stuff done and getting us in line.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to make it look somewhat decent following the others to the living room.

"What time is it?" Rocky asked with a yawn.

"It's 8 o'clock, we have to rehearse one last time through all songs, get ready, get all the equipment in the van, pick up Laura on the way, and head to the party hall.I talked to Alex earlier and he said that the birthday girl, which her name is Hannah **(someone asked if the nieces name can be named that)** is gonna take like two hours to get in her dress and hair done and they should be here at 5:30 and you guys would be all set up and when she walks in,Alex will make an announcement"

"Oh my god! I can't wait to see her reaction." Rydel squealed throwing her hair up in a bun

"Maybe she'll pee herself!" Rocky laughed, hi-fiving Ratliff, Rydel rolled her eyes.

"Alright guys lets run through all the Set List one last time and then Ratliff and I can load the van and Rocky and Ross can be showering and Rydel can get ready because she talks a long time!" Ryland stated standing up walking to the room where all our instruments are.

"HEY I DO NOT TA-" I cut Rydel off.

I laughed. "Yes you do"

She responded to herself. "Okay maybe I do take a long time"

After an hour of rehearsing and arguing about playing the wrong notes we finally finished rehearsing and we all put our instruments into our cases.

"Alright guys that was perfect, lets go get ready! Alright Ross, Rocky! You guys shower first." Ryland smiled and began carrying some of the equipment to the van and Ratliff following close behind.

I walked upstairs into mines and Ry's room and walked to my drawers and took out my pink underwear and a hot pink short sleeve, a pair of white pants with a chain on the side, and my jean with leather sleeves jacket and walked to the main bathroom across from mines and Ry's room and jumped in the shower.

When we all finished Rydel wore pink leggings with a pink tutu and a pair of combat boots that had spikes on the back along with a black long sleeve blouse, with her many bracelets on each hand and her necklaces. Rocky wore a grey shirt with a black vest and pants. Riker wore a pink polo shirt with a black tie, and white pants, Ratliff wore, a black cardigan and a white shirt with a Vinyl on it and a pair of black pants with a chain on the side.  
Ryland wore a black shirt with white pants and his LA Kings Hat.

"Riker your driving." Rocky threw Riker the keys, slipping his phone into his pocket as we all walk out to the van.

The order went: Riker and Rocky, driver and passenger. Ryland and Me and in the seat behind it's Rydel and Ratliff.

After we were all seated and made sure we weren't missing anything we were off to Laura's house.

**Laura's POV:**  
I got a text from Ross saying they'll be here in a hour or two so I went to get ready, I threw on my hot pink dress and a very blue vest, and a pair of pink wedges, curling my ombré, and when I was satisfied with my look I walked downstairs to see my mom and dad talking and cooking.

" staying for lunch?" My dad asked stirring the noodles.

"Not tonight, I'm going with Ross and the gang to a birthday party" I grabbed a GoGurt from the fridge and began slurping on it.

"Okay honey have fun" my mom smiled and continued on with her work.

"Thanks mom."

"Are you sleeping over there Laura?"

I shrugged. "I don't know maybe"

"Laura, Im not liking the idea of you sleeping there, with you and Ross dating and all."

"Aww come on dad it's not like we're doing anything! We just all sleep in the living room or I sleep with Rydel." I took one last slurp and tossed my empty gogurt in the trash.

"I know I Know... " he sighed.

I kissed my dads cheek and hugged him.

"I promise were not doing anything, I love you daddy." I smiled as I heard a car horn.

"Well that's my ride I better go! Bye guys I love you." I grabbed my purse and walked out to the door to the van.

"Hey guys! " I took a seat by Ross kissing him hello, sliding the door shut.

"Hey Laura!" They said in a unison.

"Riker do you know where the party is?" Rydel question, currently having a thumb wrestle with Ratliff.

"Uh..no..Rocky can you put the address on the GPS on my phone.." Riker asked leaning to the side to reach his phone out of his pocket giving it to Rocky.

I laid my head on Ross' chest listening to his heart beat, playing with our laced fingers, while  
Rocky typed the address onto Riker's iPhone and got the directions.

"Are you excited?" I asked looking up slightly at Ross.

He turned down to face me.

"Yes! It's the first time we are playing at a birthday party I'm excited, and the best part..your gonna be right there with me" he smiled wide and kissed my nose.

Within minutes we pulled up to the back of the place where Alex was waiting against a pole.

When he saw us getting off the van he walked towards us.

"Hey Guys I'm glad you guys got to make it." He smiled walking to the trunk to help Ryland unload the instruments.

"We would never let you down, anyways how's the whole suprise gonna work?" Ross asked, grabbing his guitar case.

"Well I'm thinking we should set up and then when she's coming you guys can hide somewhere and then will announce the big suprise and then you all can come out." He reassured us leading us the way to the party.

**Ross' POV:**  
When we arrived it didn't take long to set up our equipment. The chairs were a hot pink and with black ribbons, Alex said they're meant to be R5 symbol colors, they're was so many awesome R5 decorations and everything looked Amazing.

Everyone began to make there ways to the their tables, but Alex kept us behind a curtain, Ratliff was twirling his drum stick in his hands, Rydel texted on her phone, I was showing Laura, how to play Minion Rush, and Riker was watching videos on his phone.

"When's the chick gonna get here?" Rocky asked, fixing his beanie on the reflexion from his phone.

Everyone shrugged, and Ryland walked over to the opening of the curtain where Alex was,Ryland tapped his shoulder and he popped his head in.

"You guys good? Water? soda?"

"Seven, Waters will be fine" Riker paused his video looking up at Alex.

"Okay great!"

"Hey when's your Niece getting here?" I asked handing Laura my phone so she can try on her own.

"Um I d-" he was cut off by the sound of his phone, he read the text, he grabbed the microphone.

"Now. Just wait for the signal." When we nodded he walked back out quickly over to the entrance.

Moments later the room quickly erupted with clapping .

We put our electronics away.

**Alex POV:**  
I told Hannah's dad to go to where R5 was and tell them its almost Hannah made her way in, I couldn't help but notice how grown up and beautiful she turned out, she had long beautiful brown hair that fell to her waist, and were pulled up into tight curls,she wore make up, but they puts it natural, she wore a dress that fell to her knees the top was a white and the bottom of the dress was black, she wore, her three R5 Necklaces and a bunch of bracelets on each hands, she wore white Ankle socks and a pair of black swayed Boots with spikes on the back. Ever since she started to like R5, she changed her style.

I walked over to my niece and pulled her into a hug and keeps my arms around her and turned the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to Celebrate Hannah's 16 birthday, and now that she has came, Hannah.. we've got a suprise for you." I smiled wide looking at the confused look in my niece's face.

I watched as Hannah had her back turned towards the stage where R5, Ryland and Laura were,that her dad was whispering to Ryland that were almost ready.

**Ross' POV:**  
Ryland told us it was almost time for the big reveal and while everyone was focused on Hannah we slowly and quietly walked over to her,some gasped and whispered among themselves .

"Okay, Hannah ready for your surprise?" Alex asked; Hannah nodded.

"Okay" he smirked and turned her around slowly and when she saw us she screamed and then instantly started crying.

" .God.I-I" she was speechless, she fanned herself to keep her makeup from smearing,Rydel walked over to her pulling her into a hug.

"Haha Aww Sweetie" Rydel replied.

"H-How'd you guys know?"she replied pulling away from the hug, running her index fingers under her eyes, cleaning off the remaining tears.

"Well your Uncle asked us for something and we decided to yah know come meet our fan!" Ratliff answered coming up from behind Riker.

Hannah turned towards her uncle giving him a tight hug and saying.

"This is the best suprise I've ever gotten."

The rest of the party when on from there after playing a few songs,we took pictures, signed autographs, and after that we got to enjoy the rest of the party, we decided to leave before it hit midnight because our parents would be worried and we headed out back home.  
(Nothing happened at the party sorry I couldn't think of how to do it)

**Laura's POV:**  
"Hey Laura you staying the night or?" Riker asked pulling out the drive way an heading for the freeway.

"Well I told my dad that I'm staying the night at your guy's house." I rested my head on Ross' shoulder closing my eyes,drifting off to sleep.

Before I knew it we arrived at the Lynch's and Ross was carrying me upstairs to his bed and laying me down, slipping in beside me holding me in his arms.

Everyone went straight to bed since it was a long night.

I woke up the next day, to hear everyone chatting downstairs and Ross' kept sleeping.

I shook him lightly but nothing, I smirked rolling ontop of him and kisses him softly until he started to feel my lips and kissed me back and he tried to turn us around so he'd be ontop but instead we rolled off the bed and fell with a thud.

Quickly, Rocky ran in, panting trying to catch his breath.

"I H-Heard A-A Thud" he breathed heavily holding his side,and looked down at us on the floor with me straddling Ross' waist.

"Oh..uhh...I..." He ran out of the room and ran downstairs.

"Now where were we?" Ross smirked.

"Right..About.." I slowly leaned in everytime I'd say a word.

"He-" Stormie cut me off when she called from downstairs.

"Ross! Laura! breakfast is ready!"

I got off of Ross and helped him up.

He pouted and grabbed my hand and walked downstairs.

After breakfast, Ross took me home since I promised my dad id be back tomorrow morning.

When we pulled up at the driveway I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him.

"Thanks for taking me home." I smiled and pecked his lips and got off the car and walked over to the door and watched him drive off.

When I turned to open the door, i felt someone covered my mouth with a rag that was contaminated with chloroform, making me pass out and grabbed me throwing me inside the back of their car.

**A/N Woo! Finally! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Sorry if it was boring. I hope you guys enjoyed the ending (; DUN DUN DUN! REVIEW PLEASE! Leave suggestions! I Just Need One More Book To Read Then I Can Start Updating More Often! woo! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
